


Goodsprings Scorpion Scramble Snippet 3: Strength Method

by HUNKxTofu



Series: Cara & Olivia [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comeplay, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Kink Meme, Male Character of Color, Masturbation, Orgasm, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNKxTofu/pseuds/HUNKxTofu
Summary: A recollection of a time back when m!LW and Cass got it on, this time detailing a coping method of his.Originally posted on the Fallout Kink Meme 28 February 2015.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was to be in “Goodsprings Scorpion Scramble” but I cut it. Prompt I post it under: “No Obligation Post-Your-Snips Prompt: Ever have a fill you wrote a partial piece on and then went 'I can't post this I have no motivation to do anything with it'? But you still kinda like it? Even if it's just a little?” Link: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2868.html?thread=3334708#t3334708

Cara’s next method of coping with not getting off during sex with Cass came about because of the previous one: By doing that, fucking her good but not reaching completion himself, and then forcing himself to come when she was done by hook or by crook, he eventually got bored, and without even meaning to he invented a new technique of basically jerking himself off using Cass’s body.

Sometimes it got a little messy, in his opinion in a good way but not always in hers, because their cum would leak out of her if she was on top because gravity, which in their mutual favorite form of this new thing she had to be, but he still liked the technique, and so did she, even when it got messy.

The idea came to him during one of his regular 5-plus-mile morning runs, one he’d cut short to come back home and fuck her and try it out, but, strangely, after three or four pretty good orgasms Cass warned him she was gonna be done after the next one, and he happened to have been getting close too, then after just a little more fucking he and Cass came _together_ , at the same time, a simple pleasure that had become all but a fantasy to him by then. He’d come inside of her. It’d been really good for both of them, and the sex in general spontaneous, too, somehow making it even better, also for both of them.

They didn’t have sex again that night, though, so he didn’t get to try out the new technique; the “strength method,” he called it.

On a later night after he’d been thinking about it for a while, and trying to guess where on her body he’d need to hold and balance, he saw the opportunity and tried it without warning her. It went so well it made him want to try not warning her about other stuff.

She was on top of him and riding him and fucked him and came one last time before he’d even got close and then she’d collapsed to let herself go to sleep on him with his cock still in her and hard, as normal, but then, instead of lying right up next to her, against her, and maybe grabbing one of her tits or thighs or reaching under her back or ass and feeling her post-orgasmic and warm and wet and sweaty all over him, as he liked to do sometimes, or standing up, as he also did, and either way disappointingly stroking himself to completion, this time he just made sure his cock was still in her, which it very much was, then used his considerable strength and muscle to lift and lower her and pump his cock with her pussy, and also enjoy the feeling of the rest of her body about him, like her legs, and used her body like some fucktoy on himself until he finally came.

That first time he did it, he’d gone a few whole days of having sex only with Cass, and nobody else, and never getting off. (They didn’t have sex every day.)

So when he finally started jerking himself off with Cass’s body, inside of her pussy, and found out that it _worked_ , he’d felt this new thrilling arousal hit him for the fiveish long minutes it took. He’d felt closer to orgasm than he really was.

After the first minute or so went by and he hadn’t come he was disappointed by that, but very pleased and encouraged that he really was able to hold and move Cass’s body like he’d imagined doing that morning days ago. She was so worn out by that point that she hadn’t minded him trying it in the least. She told him he could do whatever he wanted. As she put it, she was doing all the work and at the same time not doing any work at all. She felt very successfully lazy.

So for a few minutes, as he tried to get himself off quickly, he got to just enjoy the sight of her, and her nice lean legs, and thighs tight along either side of him, and all her wetness and tight heat, and her soaked, ravaged exposed pussy. For all the time he’d spent with Cass and fucking her, he’d spent very little actually appreciating her body in a sexual way.

He also enjoyed watching Cass in front of him on him jerking him off with her pussy take a minute or two to realize just what he was doing, masturbating using her. Then he got to watch the dawning realization on her tired but thrilled face, and see her get turned on by it and subsequently really enjoy watching him get off in her. Something about the fact that he was using her entire body just to jerk himself off was pretty amazing to her, and very sexy.

Then he’d finally broken his dry spell, shooting a notably big load up into Cass. She’d been almost as surprised by it as him, especially as she saw these big pure white globs of his cum slip out of her. “God,” she said. “Look what’s rollin’ out.”

He kept pushing her up and down on his cock, moving her bodily with his arms and back strength and leverage, and controlling her falling, repeatedly making her pussy descend onto the full length and width of his cock. Sometimes he twisted her a little, or thrust himself back up into her, never doing it quite the same way. He kept doing all these little different things for at least a minute after he stopped coming, or maybe longer, because he enjoyed it so much—finally getting off, and the freshness of this new technique.

All kinds of filthy wet noises came from where they met. They both looked down at their engorged, intertwined, soaking wet genitalia, mesmerized, watching thick streams of his cum, made a little watery by mingling with all her juices and her cum, leak out of her and onto and down the long shaft of his cock and his balls or thickly muscled low belly or the bed. Some dripped and fell, some ran down. They played with it a little but didn’t start up again.

And then his arms weren’t tired, but he was, and he was finally satisfied—physically if not emotionally—so he let Cass back down on top of him, she remained limp and immobile, and he kissed her sweetly and said, “ _Now_ you can sleep.”

She’d laughed and said that was really hot and he’d come a lot, huh?, and asked if he thought he was gonna stay hard for a while like he normally did. He said yeah, it felt that way. All their cum left their genitals wet. It had a strong musky natural smell they both loved. She told him not to pull out before they went to sleep, she wanted to keep his dick in her all night long. He asked wasn’t she worried he’d permanently stretch her out, or something, if it stayed in overnight. She asked how long they’d fucked for tonight, and how hard, at that. He said closing in on two hours, and because she asked for it nicely it’d been pretty hard for the last half hour or so. He hadn’t meant to last anywhere near that long, but somehow Cass just hadn’t done it for him in that time. She said he’d already stretched and blown her out about as far as she could go and that her pussy looked smashed and called him a big pussy-splittin’ fuck, which she had before and which he was very flattered to hear said again.

Then Cara pulled out, got up and got a towel, cleaned both of them off, then wiped off the bed as best he could—Cass’s orgasms had got it pretty wet in other places, too—and they fell asleep together. They forgot to put Cara’s still-hard cock back into her pussy. They both slept well that night, and woke up happy.


End file.
